memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
=Provisional categories= * Category talk:Philosophical movements * Category talk:Philosophy * Category talk:Mirror universe individuals * Category talk:Energy * Category talk:Explosives * Category talk:Military personnel * Category talk:Slang * Category talk:Terminology =Suggested categories= In-universe categories Starfleet Category:Starfleet, kind of a catchall for all Starfleet topics/categories to act as a go between with Category:Federation. I think any further expansion would need to be further discussed, beyond that. --Alan 17:09, 27 June 2007 (UTC) *'Support'. -- Renegade54 15:50, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Sensor technology Category:Sensor technology. There's a very long list already at sensor, and it could include Scans as a subcategory. -- Kingfisher 04:50, 22 May 2007 (UTC) *'Support'. -- Renegade54 22:48, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Energy technology Category:Energy technology. Yes, the rhyming pains, but this seems an important partner to Category:Energy, for things that produce/distribute/store power and such. A list just to get started: warp core, nuclear reactor, nuclear fission reactor, tetryon reactor, forced quantum singularity, deuterium injector, antimatter injector, injector port, power grid, power transfer grid, plasma conduit, plasma manifold, plasma coupling, plasma relay, radiometric converter, isomagnetic conduit; battery, power cell, Krieger wave converter, power pack, Bussard collector, antimatter storage pod, deuterium tank -- Kingfisher 22:07, 31 May 2007 (UTC) *'Support'. -- Renegade54 15:50, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Society and Culture Note: Was unaware of the need for this sort of consensus when creating the categories; placing them here for, as mentioned, apparently-required authoritative nod. Category:Philosophy. Religion has its own category, and philosophy, being what it is, is the backbone for such beliefs beforehand; you cannot have thought without philosophy, and so what cultures believe is vitally important to the subject matter of their worldviews. Philosophy is also not applicable to being a Science category, as the subject existed in Greece at a time when it basically meant the exact same thing as Science itself. In those pages/articles that had reference to certain ones (Romulan philosophy, for instance) being academic disciplines: that actually, according to what I've learned on Memory Alpha as a whole, cannot necessarily be stated, as one does not then know whether it is (or rather, they need a reference to it being) taught at given academies and universities. --ChrisK 11:48, 13 July 2007 (UTC) : Support --Alan del Beccio 04:45, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Category:Philosophical movements. Chose the name based on what was already present in the article on Philosophy as a whole, identifying it as a sub-section of the whole. As it stands, I support the category being made over into a holding category for the lower subs of Human/Vulcan/Romulan/etc. philosophical movements, etc. Communism, as such, would be ranked with the first group, Surak's of course in the second, and the Reunification movement that Spock heads currently, the third. --ChrisK 11:48, 13 July 2007 (UTC) : Mild support. Yhe philosophy category isnt that big to need to be subdivided, but hey whatever works, I guess. --Alan del Beccio 04:45, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Starship classes move Move all Category:Starship classes to Category:Spacecraft classes, or if we feel so inclined, "spacecraft types" vs. "classes." This applies to the subcategories, and is based on changes implemented at Category talk:Spacecraft. This move is based on the analysis that not all vessel classes listed in "starship classes" are starship classes... While making this move, it would probably be a good idea to create a new subcategory for Category:Federation starship classes, nay, Category:Federation spacecraft classes called Category:Federation shuttle classes (or "types") as there are several. --Alan 21:34, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :I don't see a problem creating separate classes for spacecraft classes and types. I'm not sure if it's entirely necessary, though. "Spacecraft classes" doesn't sound very good, though... maybe "ship classes"? Eh, then I'd guess we'd have to include non-starfaring ships. Anyway, I support the cat move and creation of the sub-cat. --From Andoria with Love 21:49, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Religions We do have Category:Religion (for all things somehow related to a religion), but we could use a separate Category:Religions (as a "list of religions"). Those categories combined could take most of the list content of religion, which could then be changed into a small "content article" talking about various religious concepts (for example "polytheism", see: Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Polytheism). -- Cid Highwind 16:54, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Production POV categories Award winners and nominees Category:Academy Award winners, Category:Academy Award nominees, Category:Emmy Award winners, and Category:Emmy Award nominees for those who have won or who have been nominated for their work on Star Trek. I don't think anyone has won an Oscar for their work on Trek yet, so we can probably leave that one out for now. --From Andoria with Love 20:53, 31 July 2007 (UTC) *'Support'. -- Renegade54 15:50, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Production staff subs I think we should branch off Category:Production staff into further sub-categories. We already have Category:Composers, Category:Directors, Category:ILM production staff, and Category:Writers; I think we should also have Category:Cinematographers, Category:Editors (for film and assistant film editors only), Category:Producers, and Category:Designers (for production, set and costume designers). Another good one to have would be Category:Makeup staff (or something similar) for makeup artists and designers and hairstylists. There certainly are enough articles to substantiate each category. What do ya'll think? --From Andoria with Love 20:53, 31 July 2007 (UTC) *'Support', but don't forget you have sound editors as well as film editors, etc. I think we'll need to go through all the categories on somewhere like IMDb and make a list of where in our category system each would fit best, creating new cats as required. -- Renegade54 15:50, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :*Actually, I think we should rename the category Category:Film editors to limit it to those types of editors. Also, I wouldn't want people to start adding editors of books and magazines to it. ;) --From Andoria with Love 02:21, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Maintenance categories Sub-categories for Category:Memory Alpha images Locations *Category: Memory Alpha images (locations), for images of compartments aboard starships and space stations like the Image:NX Sickbay.jpg, also for images like Image:RuraPentheMine2293.jpg, which could possibly be put under Category: Memory Alpha images (planets), but not really. Deevolution 23:15, 29 June 2007 (UTC) : Okay, but in addition, what if we went with Category: Memory Alpha images (landscapes) for planet-side matte images, etc...--Alan 08:39, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ::Category: Memory Alpha images (exteriors) and Category: Memory Alpha images (interiors)? That way we can do space scenery as well? Deevolution 07:32, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Tiburonians Right now, Tiburonians are all listed under 'Individuals'. I suggest a specific sub-category for them. I know there are only three canonically appearing Tiburonians, but even other limited species such as Aquans have a category. :Just as a note, our current cutoff for a species category has been six named individuals (or five named individuals and a number of unnamed members). -- Renegade54 05:10, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, I wasn't aware of that; thanks. --Jayunderscorezero 12:58, 13 August 2007 (UTC)